toarubyakuyanobankaifandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Vermillion
Genesis Vermillion '''is an S-Class ranking 11 Espeing and the first disciple. Genesis is the second imperial princes and the last child of the Vermillion Kingdom Family. he is the younger brother of Mikasa also is known as Demon Eyes or Princes Genesis. Appearance Genesis appear to look like a pop/rock idol he is a hot sexy young man of short height with a beautiful face,light red skin, and ruby eyes like his sister. he has messy short crimson red hair. He is considered to be very handsome by the public. He wears a white uniform jacket. Personality Genesis is powerful,prideful, arrogant and he is overconfident in his abilities. Genesis is also shown to enjoy fighting, as shown when he had gotten excited over the thought of fighting a strong opponent. Outside of battle, Genesis is very rude, hot-blooded and has an offensive attitude towards the lower branch families,He is very proud, but he uses his family's power and name for control. History Genesis is the fourth imperial Prince of the Vermillion Kingdom also to be the next as head of the Vermillion family. As a child,a the age 7 He used to be a D-class Espeing, rank 23 Genesis's Mphystical powers were strong but not as powerful as his Older Sister. He can't master powerful attacks like his sister. Eventually he will succeeded in mastering his powers through 5 years of nonstop rigorous training but decided to leave the country to moved up to S-Class Plot Powers and Abilities Natural Physical Abilities As a S-Class Espeing, Genesis is undoubtedly a powerful fighter. For someone his age, Genesis also has a significant amount of battle experience, as he claims to have defeated countless enemy entities and organizations before meeting Matsuru. '''Masterful Swordsmanship: he is not as powerful as his sister Genesis is proficient in swordsmanship, being is extremely skilled in swordsmanship due to his continuous training in his Imperial Knight Sword Style. Matsuru, despite being a better swordsman, had note that there wasn't any flaws in Genesis movements and not much he can teach him. Expert Hand-to-hand combat: Genesis is very adept in various styles of martial arts he have been trained by Matsuru. Masterful Talisman ''': Mostly shown in the Light Novels, Genesis is an expert in using talismans, and his incantation speed is extremely fast, and the former immediately marked out the latter as a dangerous individual. Prior getting his Cursed Devices or using Mphystical powers,Genesis fights almost exclusively with talismans, '''Immense Stamina: Due to his continuous training with Matsuru,Genesis has incredible amounts of stamina above that of most people. Even when heavily injured,Genesis is able to keep fighting efficiently enough to win. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Due to his Immense Stamina He can move so fast that he appears to be teleporting. He was able to keep up with Makasa,he also possesses superhuman reflexes as seen in his fight against Vampires, Overgrowing Strength Empowerment: "When the intensity of Genesis's anger reaches its maximum, his power approaches infinity."1 Genesis, through the use of his Stronger Mphystical powers reserve, has shown to be capable of augmenting his physical strength to superhuman level,he possesses immense physical strength and has taken out many powerful enemy and villains with a single slash, including two level 4 threat. simultaneously.12 . Alongside his Spirit or fire, Genesis is able to vastly increase his strength, granting him power to easily destroy buildings and tear the ground causing powerful shockwaves. Cursing Device Engetsu (剡月: Genesis's Cursing Device, it takes a form of a crimson broadsword with Golding markings on the hilt and is clad in the Diable's flames. Genesis is able to infuse his sword with talisman,According to Makasa, his Noble Art can go up to 1.million degrees in temperature the make is weapon the hottest most powerful/dangers Cursing Device in world wild. Incineration Cannons (焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō): Genesis' palms allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat or flame significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multistory building. Prominence cremation: Big Bang '(ビッグ・バン, ''Biggu Ban): Genesis ''extends his arm, opens his palm. He then powers up and fires a powerful compress heat or flame at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a cloud.The attack's name by Vegeta his favorite character Big Bang attack. '''Flame Drive '(ニトロチャージ Nitro Drive):''Genesis ''cloaks itself with intentness flame and attacks his opponent. Building up more power and Speed, it raises the user’s Speed stat by 10%. then Double the speed, he can target any opponent around 10 meter away. '''Brave Boy (ブレイブバード Brave Bore):this move was teach to Genesis by Matsuru,similer to 'KoKain '''An improved version of the '''Flame Drive'. by charges from a low altitude this technique increases the abilities of the user by a hundred-fold. The drawbacks are quite evident, however. When it was first used, allowing him to gain tremendous power but can only maintain it for a several minute. Also, this technique deals damage to Genesis body immense. When he first used it, he had to stay in bed for a week.